Red Rider
by Freakking13
Summary: War has come to Beacon, and his name is Jaune Arc. After his family was murdered seven years ago by a man named War, he was forced into training. During those seven years he grew stronger and beat War. Only problem is this is what War wanted. With Wars death Jaune has inherited his mantle, and name. Question is what will he do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Freakking13 here. Thanks for checking out my first story. Hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to leave any comments, or just PM me for all praise or hate is welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

The night sky was clouded. So much so that not a single star shine through. Rain was coming down in buckets. Most would be running for cover from nature's harsh weather. But it did not bother him. His red cloak growing ever more soaking by the second. Much of his face hidden by his hood, with only his scarred masculine chin protruding from underneath. The scars did not only cover his chin, as they could be seen in between the joints of his bulky blood red armour. He held a large black greatsword with a jagged edge design stained with blood in his right hand. In his left he held a large pistol with a red combat knife like blade running along the bottom of the barrel.

As the rain continued to relentlessly bombard the man the blood began to wash off his blade. As each droplet of blood came off the blade it soon disappeared into a pool of blood. One of many soaking the open field he stand in. What laid in front of the man was horrendous. Several bodies lay scattered around the field. Most women ranging anywhere from their 40's to 8 years old. Some had little to know damage except for a single stab wound running through the heart. Others were not so lucky. The rest had missing limbs strewn about several meters from their owner, and were riddled with bullet holes. Among the women lay a single man. His body was the worst of them all. His body burnt, with all his limbs missing, and his head decapitated. His head lay looking at the sky. His short blonde hair slicked back from the rain. The mouth was ajar collecting water to soon drain out his neck where his body should be. The rain came down on his eyes to simply roll off looking like tears escaping his deep blue eyes.

The man simply stood and looked at the sight before him. "The great Arc clan? Ha" scoffed the man in a deep voice. As he took one last look at the bodies before him he walked over them, his sight now set on a house not to far from him.

It stood two stories tall with a white coat of paint, with a small dirt road heading off from the side. After another minute of walking he now stood on the back porch. "Sniff." He was about to enter the home when he heard a sniffling sound. "Sniff." When he heard it again he immediately looked down at his feet. He stood on a welcome mat that sat offaly crooked. The man stepped off it, and moved it to reveal a trapdoor. He grabbed hold of the heavy metal ring that acted as a handle and lifted it to reveal a young boy.

The boy was no older than 10. His light blonde hair shined in what little bit of moonlight now escaped the clouds above. The blue jeans, and white shirt he wore were dirtied by the ground he lay upon, huddled up in a ball. He made no moves. Upon further inspection he was found to be out cold. No doubt from the fear of listening to his family being butchered. On the right sleeve of his shirt lay two golden arcs. These seemed to grab the man's attention before he grabbed the boy by the collar.

He was surprised when he felt a strong aura emitting from the boy, even when it was obviously still locked. This brought a devious smile to his face. As soon as it appeared though lightning struck giving way only to a scowl.

"What is it my brothers" said the man in a deep voice.

Behind him three other cloaked figures appeared. The one farthest to the left was the first to speak. "It appears you dined upon mortal flesh, and drank their blood tonight War." His voice sounded dry as if he was parched.

"OH! And what be that in your hands brother? Another carrier to spread our sickness across the lands perhaps? Cough, cough." The words barely escaped his throat before he started having a coughing fit.

"He is to be my next incarnate." The man called war now stood facing the three men to gauge their reactions. When they heard what he said they all shifted uncomfortably.

"Why him brother? He looks not like any of the qualities fit to wear the mantle of War."

"Pestilence has a point brother. There is also the fact that he is a young boy. All of our new incarnates were chosen upon birth. He does not have the right to carry your mantle. He-"

"Famine be silenced" spoke the one center of the three in a whispery voice silencing the one now deemed Famine. "Let us hear your reasoning for this War."

War stiffened slightly when he heard his brother speak his name. "Death my brother, you're mantle has existed since the birth of time. Famine, and Pestilence came to creation when creatures first walked this earth. Unlike you brothers I was made by the actions of humans. Not by nature, biology, or the psyche. You're mantles are things that can be carried by birth, but mine is earned."

The man pauses and holds up the boy. "This boy has great strength, and wields massive aura that can be felt even when locked. With that and the bodies that will now be the foundation of his life" he gestures to the dead bodies of the boy's family. "He can be crafted into the perfect incarnate to carry my mantle." He takes a breath and sets the boy down. "Any problems with that?"

Wars brothers look at each other and simply nod. "Very well brother" says Death. "We will let you do as you please with the boy… for now"

With that another bolt of lightning roars in the background and the three disappear as fast as they first appeared.

After a moment of listening to the rain continue to fall war looks at the boy. His form now soaked to the bone, not showing any sign of waking soon. A crooked smile spreads across Wars lips. "Let us go boy, for you have much to learn, and much bloodshed to see." With that war lifts the boy over his shoulder and walks of into the distance.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. As you can probably tell its based off of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, and Jaune is going to be war! Yes, yes not very Jauney-ish, but its my story so back off! Anyways going to have some romance in it as well. Have not decided with who though. Stuck between Yang, Cinder, or maybe having one of the OC's that will be the other horsemen being a woman. Let me know what you guys think, and I will try to get another chapter out as soon as possible. Freak-out! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2 re-written

**Hey guys! Okay so thesecond chapter was trash. Yes I shouldn't have posted it, and I'm sorry for doing so. This is the new second chapter that is a lot better. Also going to let you guys know that it is going to be a Jaune x Cinder story. Sorry for all of those who were voting for Yang. Anyways already done with the third chapter as I am posting this. Won't post it yet just cuase. Besides that thank you _Kuro kaze no aka kira_ for the review with lot of advise, and suggestions. Lastly looking for a beta reader for I honestly suck at picking out my mistakes and all that. Pm me if you want the position. Only requirement though is that you tell me about yourself, and I think we can get along. Don't want someone editing my stuff if they hate me now. Oh, and just a heads up Jaune's team is going to consist of Cinder, Murcury, and Emerald. ONly problem is I can't think of a name for their team. Any suggestion just leave it in the reviews, or Pm. Anyway you may now enjoy the story! Freak-out! ;P**

* * *

 **7 Years Later**

He was happy. No. That was an understatement. He was thrilled. All the colors that lay before him. The colors of the changing leaves, the blue of the sky, and the yellow of the sun. It was all so beautiful. He could stare at all for hours. Oh wait he already did. Jaune turned his view away from the window to look around him. Not many people were in the waiting area anymore, and the few that remained were just making their way to the front at a leisurely pace. Jaune took one last look out the window, only to look at his faint reflection in the glass. His blonde hair uncombed going whichever way was the first thing he noticed. Next was his ocean blue eyes. He could barely look at them for the memories of his families eyes lingered in his mind. Instead he focused on the three scars that sat over his left eye running from his forehead, down to his upper lip.

Jaune sighed and got up from his seat. He navigated his way to the front of the ship and, positioned himself against a wall and waited. After a couple minutes of waiting the ship finally touched down. A second later the door in front of the student opened. Everyone rushed off the ship to collect their stuff. All except for Jaune. Jaune casually walked off the ship, and looked around taking in his surrounding. It was bigger than he thought it would be, but it made sense. With all these people they had to have a facility to accommodate them all.

Shaking those stupid thought out of his head Jaune continued towards the school. "BOOM!" As he makes it to the front steps a explosion happens nearby. Jaune looks to his left were two girls are walking away leaving someone laying down in a crater. Jaune looks at the crater, and thinks for a second. 'Ah what the hell. Might as well try to make friends' With that he walks over the crater.

As he gets closer he notices it's a redheaded girl laying in the crater. When he gets to her he offers his hand. "Need a hand there?" Jaune asks.

The girl looks at him with large silver eyes, smiles and takes his hand. "Thanks." Says the girl in a cheerful tone.

Jaune smiles back at her as he lifts her up. "Names Jaune. Just Jaune."

"Ruby Rose. Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise." Jaune replies.

For a short while Ruby fiddles with her thumbs before speaking. "So...I got this thing." A second after she says that she pulls out a red gun that's converting into a scythe.

Jaune looks at it and whistles. "Nice. A mechanized scythe, with a high impact sniper rifle. Impressive."

Ruby smiles again. "Thanks. I made Crescent Rose myself." She says while puffing out her chest. "Anyways what you got?" Ruby ask with a gleam in her eyes.

"You're looking at it." Says Jaune pointing to himself. "My armour, and clothes are weapon in, and of themselves." His armour consists of a dark red breast, and back plate that link up into a gauntlet on his right arm. Meanwhile his clothes consist of a black hoodie with red ended sleeves, black military pants, and boots. "My armour, and clothes are specially made to allow arua, and dust to pass through them giving me special abilities. On top of that it's also made of a rare material that's super durable, but still light as a feather."

Ruby studies Jaune's armour. Her eyes gleaming, and drool coming out of her mouth before a frown appears. "Wait, how do you use the dust though?"

Jaune turns around and motions to his back. "That's what Spectrums for." On his back is a large metallic circle with five smaller circles in various colors. "Spectrum is a dust delivery system running through my armour. I think of a dust and it chooses the correct one." Juane turns around with a large grin. "Cool, right?"

Ruby's smile returns full force. "That is so cool! You have got to tell me how you made that."

"Ha. Sorry can't. It's a secret. Sorry." Jaune apologizes before a surprised look comes to his face. "Oh! I almost forgot." Before Ruby can ask what he forgot Jaune pulls out a pen like object. He quickly pushes a red colored end only for it to quickly transform into a deep red longsword. "This is Rose. She also interacts with my armour to give it dust properties as well." He says as he sticks Rose into the ground.

Ruby looks at him with a blank expression for a moment before she speaks. "You're going to tell me how you fit your sword into a pen at least, right?" Asks Ruby.

"Again secret." Replies Jaune before he looks around for a second. "Anyways Ruby….do you know where we are supposed to be going?" They both look each other in the eyes for a moment before they both bolt off looking for were the meeting hall is located.

After several minutes of searching they finally find where they are supposed to be going. They run through the large double doors and screech to a halt. Jaune looks around to find that they are among the last to arrive.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!' Shouts a long haired blonde.

Ruby looks at the girl then Jaune. "Sorry Jaune. That's my sister. Bye!" She quickly waves and runs over to her sister.

Jaune lets loose a small smile before turning to the stage in front of him. A man clad in green with silver hair soon steps on to the stage. He taps the mic a few times to grab everyone's attention. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As the man stepped off the stage many students look showed fear, worry, and concern. Jaune however had a smile on his face. 'This is a school I can get behind. The weak fall and the strong survive here. Oh it's just like home.' As Jaune was admiring the speech that the mane gave a woman took his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you're initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." With her words the students began exiting the room. Jaune with his smile still intact followed suit.

Since most of the students didn't think they would need sleeping bags for school there was a long line going for school issued ones. Since Jaune was used to sleeping in weird places he decided to he didn't need one, and headed straight for the ballroom. When he reached the ballroom Jaune made a beeline straight for the most unoccupied corner and sat down. Still wearing his normal clothes (minus the armour) Jaune pulled up his hood and relaxed into the corner. He soon felt exhaustion from today take over as he slipped into sleep.

As he fell asleep a girl walked into the room and looked around the room. Her amber eyes soon settled on Jaune. A devious smile spread across her lips before she averted her gaze, and began to look for a place to settle in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So here's the third chapter. Had it done, but said I wouldn't publish it right away. I decided to upload it though to let you guys know if you haven't noticed that I re-wrote teh entire second chapter. Hopefully you find it a lot better then what it originaly was. Also had a few small** **announcements** **in it, so if you don't want to read it for the story then at least take a look at the announcements. Hope you guys enjoy it. Freak-out! ;P**

* * *

A 10 year old Jaune sat in a poorly lit room. His arms, and legs tied and bound to the wooden chair he sit upon. Jaune's head was held back so he was staring up at the ceiling. His eyes wide, and bloodshot with his eyebrow twitching every now and then. "Drip, drip." Water dripped down from a pipe above to land on Jaunes forehead. Each drop causing him to flinch. "Drip, drip" two more drops came down only to land on his forehead again, and slide off. 'How long has this been going on?' Jaune had to wonder. Had he been sitting in this chair for minutes, hours, or days?

"Drip, drip." Again the water dripped down. With each drop jaune began to hear voices. At first they were whispers, but they soon escalated to screams. They were screams of pain, suffering, pleads for mercy. That wasn't the worst part about it though. The worst part was that he knew the voices. How could he not know them. These were the voices that he grew up with, the voices that comforted him when he was sad, that yelled at him when he did something stupid, and gave him bad advice to get girls. It was his family.

As the drops of water continued to fall, tears began to flow from Jaune's eyes. He listened to his family's voices for what seemed like hours until a different voice entered his mind. 'You listened to them die.' The whispery voice said. 'You sat back and listened to you're family fight to the death. And for what? So you could be shoved in some small room going insane.'

"No." Jaune replied with a shaky voice. "They were hunters. They were heros. Heroes don't die." "Drip,drip."

'Oh don't you know Jaune?' "Drip,drip." 'Heroes always die in the most tragic ways.' With each word the voice said, and every drop of water Jaune began to emit a blood red aura around his entire body.

"No! Heroes save people! They stop the darkness that threatens us!" Jaune shouted. His aura growing stronger yet.

'For god's sake Jaune, WAKE UP!' The voice shouts in his head. 'Heroes alway meet someone stronger, and life ain't no cartoon where the hero comes out on top every time. You're family died because they were weak.'

"Stop." Jaune pleaded.

'You're father.'

"Stop."

'You're mother.'

"Stop!" Jaune finally shouted.

'You're sisters.'

"I SAID STOP!" Jaune breaks out into tears again.

'All of you were weak.'

"Please...just please stop."

'...Do you want revenge for your family?' The voice asks.

Jaune stops crying. He was surprised by what the voice asked. "Y-Yes." He replies shakily.

'Do you want to make the man who did this pay?' The voice growing louder with every word.

"Yes." Jaune simply replied.

'Make him suffer?'

"Yes."

'TO MAKE HIM FEEL THE PAIN YOU, AND YOUR FAMILY FELT!' The voice shouts in Jaune's head.

"YES!" Jaune shouts as his aura begins to pulsate.

'THEN SHOW ME YOUR POWER! SHOW ME YOU ARE NOT WEAK, AND KILL ME! KILL ME AND BECOME WAR!' The voice shouts with glee in his voice.

"AAAAAAAGH!" With those words Jaune shouts with all his might. His aura explodes outwards, breaking the chair into a million splinters.

Jaune falls to his knees, and flops onto his side passed out. After a moment of silence a creaking noise is heard from the metal door leading into the room. It soon opens only for war to step in. His metal armour clanking against the concrete floor. He stops in front of Jaunes fallen form, a smile lacing his lips. "Sleep young one, for hell awaits you."

Jaune wakes with a start. His breathing is uneven, clothes hugin his sweaty form, and hands shaking. He quickly slows his breathing to calm himself. After a minute his hands stops shaking, and his breathing returns to normal. "It was just a dream, just a dream" Jaune says under his breath.

With that Jaune lifts himself to his feet and scans the area. He stops in his tracks when he notices people looking at him, or more accurately behind him. Jaune quick spins around. His eyes widen at the sight before him. Above where he was sleeping 'I am War' was burnt into wall. His heart is racing at a thousand miles an hour. Jaune turns around and races out of the room. Students cleared a path, with looks of fear on their faces.

'Why?' That was the only question going through Jaune's head. 'Why did that happen? It's been what a good 2 weeks since he left that bunker, and that's never happened within those two weeks. Dammit hell!' Screams Jaune mentally as he passes more students, and what looked like a teacher in the hallways. After a good 5 minutes Jaune reaches his locker with his gear. He quickly punches in his code, straps on his armour, grabs his weapon, and leaves just as fast as he came.

Jaune let his feet carry him as he ran through the school hallways again. He had no idea where he was going. After a while of running Jaune found himself outside, heading towards a cliff where the man in green was.

As Jaune got closer the man turned and looked at him. "Hello . It seems you're bright and early for initiation. Excited to be thrown off a cliff?" The man says in a joyful tone.

"Shut it Ozpin. Not in the mood. And don't call me Arc. That ain't my name. Not any more." Jaune stops on a large circular plate on the ground next to Ozpin and waits.

"Very well then. The rest of the students should be arriving shortly." Ozpin informs Jaune.

After a little while people start to appear until all the large metal discs on the ground are taken. Jaune notices some of the people next to him. He noticed Ruby, and her sister were there, as was the two girls that left ruby in a crater. The last three those were the most interesting. The first and farthest to Jaune was a dark skinned girl with mint hair who was bickering with the man next to her. The said man had grey hair, with clothing to match. He seemed to be enjoying their little argument a little too much. The last one stood right next to him. Her raven hair flowed with the wind, while her red dress with gold trim design hugger her perfectly even curves. Jaune had to admit she was beautiful. He was even starting to check her out. Well at least for 5 seconds anyways before her amber eyes met his. The girl gave a innocent smile while Jaune turned his head away.

Soon after Ozpin started talking. "Alright students today is initiation. For your initiation you will be launched into Emerald forest." He gestures to the forest at the bottom of the cliff. "At the end of the forest there will be a small ancient temple. Your objective is to reach said temple, and retrieve an artifact from the temple. Now I know there are some rumors to how you will be assigned partners. Let me put those to rest. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner." Jaune like most of the students had their jaws hit the floor upon hearing the news, while Ruby just yelled 'what'. Ozpin soon started up again. "Now any questions….good."

Before anyone could raise their hand he pushed a button on his scroll and people started to get launched into the air. It started at the opposite end of the line so Jaune could only watch as his fellow classmates were sent flying. When it came time for the girl next to him to be launched she gave a wink to jaune before being sent flying. Finally Jaune prepared to soar through the air. Only problem was it never happened. Jaune looked to Ozpin to see a serious look on the man's face.

"What gives Ozpin."

"Just wanted to ask you something before you get shot into the air, if that's okay?"

Jaune was surprised by this to say the least. "Sure"

"Why wont you use the Arc name?"

Jaunes surprised look turned to one of hate at Ozpin's question. "I let my entire family fight, and die 7 years ago while I lay listening to them beg for mercy at that man's hand. I have no right to use the Arc name."

"Tell me something Jaune...what could you have done? You had no hunter training like you're parents or sisters did, nor did you have you're aura unlocked. You could do nothing t-"

"THATS BULL OZPIN!" Jaune shouts. "I could pick up, and hold a sword. That is enough reason for me to be next to them. Now shut up and launch me."

Ozpin lets out a tired sigh. "Fine, but one last question."

"What?" Replies Jaune still angry.

"I can't just leave your last name blank on the paperwork so what will you use as a last name?"

Jaune mulls it over for a second. "Doe. Jaune Doe."

Ozpin gives him a quizzical look. "And why did you choose Doe?"

"John doe is often a term used to identify an unknown body, or person. I chose it because ….. I don't really know who I am any more in a sense."

Ozpin looks up from his scroll. His face shows pity for the boy. "Very well then. Good luck on you're initiation."

Jaune smiles a little when he heard what Ozpin said. "Thanks, but I won't need it." And wit that Ozpin launches Jaune into the forest below.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Freak in the house! Sorry for the wait guys, but I had a hard time writing my first fight even though its a small one, and just writers block in general. Anyways its a short one again sorry. Also if you guys want I can do a Q &A as an appology of sorts. Just PM me or leav your questions in a review. Oh and before I forget.**

 **I don't own RWBY. It bellongs to lord Oum, and Roosterteeth.**

 **Enjoy! Freak-out! ;P**

* * *

Well...Jaune never thought he would say this, but damn is it nice being shot into the air. Jaune couldn't help but simile. He had his eyes closed, and his arms spread out as he flew through the air, wind against his face. 'Man is this nice.' Was what jaune thought before he started to descend. When he felt his body begin to fall instead of rise Jaune opened his eyes to a very scary sight. The forest below growing closer every second. Jaunes happy expression turned to one of concern as he drew ever closer to the ground. 'Dear god this is scarier than I thought.' With that he brought his armoured hand forward, and gripped it with his other. On his back Spectrum began to rotate until it stopped on a light green dust. Jaune's body began to emit a hue of the same color, as did a flame like glyph in the center of Jaunes gauntlet. The glyph grew brighter until a small raging hurricane shot forth from his hand slowing Jaunes descent.

When he was just above the canopy of trees the miniature hurricane tore through the branches and leaves that came in contact with it. Jaune used this to make a clear path down to the ground. As he neared the ground Jaune let the hurricane die off, the light green hue with it and dropped the last couple of feet to the ground with a small grunt upon landing. He quickly dusted himself off and scanned the area.

Several pairs of glowing red eyes peered out of bushes at Jaune, eyeing him up. A wickedly large grin spreads across the hunter in training's face. Jaune reaches into his hoodie's pocket to pull out the small cylinder that is Rose.

After a moments silence Jaune utters a single word to kick everything off. "Come."

With that the first beowolf leaps out from its hiding spot behind Jaune. Jaune calmly stands still as the beast rushes him. When it is nearly upon him Jaune spins around on the balls of his feet, and delivers an aura enhanced right high kick to the beowolf's head, cracking its skull killing it. Before its body hits the ground and begins to dissolve two more take its place on either side of the young knight. As the beowolfs get closer Jaune released Rose to her full 50 inches of cold steel and quickly unleashes an upward slash at the beowolf on his left slicing its head open. He lets the momentum from the slash carry on as he turns to his right, and brings his blade down on the next beowolf cleaving it nearly in half only a foot away from him. Jaune flicks the blade with a snap of his wrist flinging the grimms black blood onto the earth before bringing Rose to rest on his right shoulder, smile never leaving his face. The boy looks at the remaining grimm.

What remained of the red eyes were slightly wide in surprise. They had just seen three of their brothers killed in an instant by a somewhat scraggly blonde teen, all while having a smile on his face. They were furious to say the least, but they were afraid. While the boy emitted strong negative emotions that were alluring to the grimm there was something else. Jaune emitted something primal, something so strong that the grimm were afraid to attack.

The beasts begin to back away from Jaune until their red eyes can no longer be seen, and the sound of footsteps fades into the background. Jaune converts his longsword back into its pen like state as he looks up at the sky. The boys smile had disappeared to be replaced by a blank expression, with his eyes half open as if tired. 'Sigh. This is too easy.' Thought Jaune. 'If it's going to be this easy then why did that ass-hat even bother signing me up for this damn place? Could have stuck me out in the Grimmlands, but instead I'm stuck in school.' He raises his left fist to the sky and sticks out his middle finger. 'Fuck you, you psychotic bastard.' Jaune lowers his hand and begins heading north again, wanting to finish the initiation as soon as possible.

"Boom!" After a couple minutes of walking explosions happened in the distance. Jaune looks ahead of him. A pillar of black smoke rises above the trees, and the smell of burning flesh and hair lingered in the air. Without a second thought Jaune begins pumping aura into his legs and speeds of in the direction of the smoke extending Rose all the while.

When he reaches the source of the smoke he quickly looks around. Several beowolfs and a few ursa lay before him. Their bodies lay scattered around, burned to a crisp, and bent into morbid, and twisted shapes almost more inhumane than the creatures themselves. Among the bodies stands the girl that was on the launch pad next to Jaune. The light seemed to hit her perfectly as she stood there. The light illuminated the gold design on her red dress defining her perfect curves, while giving color to her beautiful pale skin. Jaune begins to move closer to the girl only to have a twig snapped under his foot. She quickly turns around for her deep amber eyes to meet his bottomless blue ones.

They stare into each other's eyes for what seems like eternity, neither willing to look away. Jaune's mind is all but empty as he continues to stare until a single thought begins to continuously echo throughout his mind. 'Beautiful.' After another moment Jaune realizes that his mouth is open before he regains his composure and speaks.

"Hi."

His voice came out as a whisper. He wondered if the girl even heard him speak, until he noticed a small smile spread across her lips before replying.

"Hi."


	5. Happy Holidays from a Freak

**Ho-Ho-Ho, Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Alright, I know I haven't been fast on the updates and am sorry for that, but I have good reasoning.**

 **I have been busy with Christmas and all that, but also have a slight case of writer's-block. Don't worry as it is just hard to write the next chapter of THIS story. Currently I am working on two other ideas with one almost completed, just needing a little bit added onto it, along with a beta read/adjustments and such. Not going to give anything away about the story other than this. The Grimm have a new hunter of their own.**

 **The other story I have just started to write and not all that far into.**

 **You may be wondering now "How is he going to update his stories now?" Good question! I will be updating one story when I have a chapter done for either story, so you may see several chapters of one story in a row while there is nothing being uploaded for the other. I apologize ahead of time for that, but if you don't like it well…. you can take these jingle bells and suck them. :)**

 **Anyways I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and happy new year for those who want it. For those who don't and want the holidays over with already, may you're liquor be strong, and your family/friends not as annoying as usual, (Freak looks at the words before him. He picks up his cup of eggnog and takes it down in one big gulp, emptying the cup of its contents.) because I am in the same boat as you.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Freak-out! ;P**


	6. Be back asap

Freak here with an update, and...you might not like it.

I have decided that I need to get some things in my life sorted out so I will be going on a hiatus. I do not know how long the hiatus will be, nor will I go into too much detail as to why I am doing this.

Too those who just followed the two stories I just published (He who abandoned everything, Grimm Reaper) I have not forgotten about them, nor Red Rider. I will return to writing those as soon as possible. Again I will not go into too much detail but I need to find a better job, and focus on a novel I am actually trying to write to sum some of it up.

Anyways thank you to all of those who have followed, commented, read, and favorites up to this point. I will try to bring you the next chapters as soon as possible, and maybe when I am somewhat farther into my novel I will post the first chapter or few pages to hear what you guys think.

Again thank you, and goodbye for now.

Freak-out! ;P


End file.
